elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bloodstone Chalice
The Bloodstone Chalice is a quest in . Serving as the fifth quest in the add-on, "The Bloodstone Chalice" represents the first quest after the fork in the storyline, where the Dragonborn chooses to side with Harkon and acquire the Vampire Lord ability. Background After accepting his offer, Harkon asks the Dragonborn to speak to Garan Marethi. Garan Marethi informs the Dragonborn of the Bloodstone Chalice, an ancient vampire artifact that needs to be filled with water from the Redwater Spring located deep within Redwater Den to make the Volkihar Vampires more powerful. He warns that the den has fallen into the hands of unsavory people who will also need to be dealt with. Walkthrough Head to Redwater Den located within the Rift. From the outside, it will appear as a dilapidated hut guarded only by two Redwater Lookouts, who will welcome the Dragonborn. Go around to the side of the hut and into a trap door that leads inside the den. A Doorman will be posted inside who warns the Dragonborn to keep all weapons sheathed and not to cause any trouble. Once inside, it becomes apparent that a secret skooma den is being run from within. Speaking with the Dealer at the counter will give a little more insight into the den, and if the Dragonborn's Speech skill is high enough, some free Redwater Skooma samples can be obtained from her. Head past the cacophony of hacking coughs and towards the Adept level locked gate on the right. Pick the lock or pickpocket the key from the Attendant, and head into the cave system. Skooma cave Once inside, head through the tunnels and into a large cavern that seems to be where the Redwater Skooma is distilled. Fight past the hostile vampires and their Death Hounds and thralls. Once they are defeated, on the bottom level, there is a prison cell, with a dead NPC inside it, which can be opened with the Redwater Den Backrooms Key. Alternatively, it can be opened by picking the adept level lock. Next head up the ramp and around to the upper platform where a lever is located. Pull the lever and it will drop the wooden drawbridge. Cross the bridge and head deeper into the cave system, killing any additional hostiles until the door to Redwater Spring is reached. Redwater Spring This part of the cave is actually an old Nordic tomb that was buried during an earthquake in the Second Era, and as such is infested with Draugr. Once the cell is entered, directly north will be a table with gold and Venarus Vulpin's Journal on it. After grabbing them, proceed through the tunnels and towards the main prison. Be careful, when entering, to avoid a floor trap that leads to a spike pit. Kill the vampires here and head forward. Venarus Vulpin, a powerful vampire and leader of the skooma operation can be found in the next set of rooms. Kill him and his thralls. Once they have been defeated, on the nearby table, there will be gold and gems as well as Venarus Vulpin's Research. Then head on until the spring itself is reached. Walk up to the bubbling bloody waters and attempt to fill the chalice. At that moment Stalf ‎and Salonia Caelia, two vampires from Lord Volkihar's court, will appear. They argue about who should get the credit for returning the chalice and then they decide to attack the Dragonborn (be aware attacking them without allowing them to argue will make the Dragonborn a traitor in Volkihar's court). Once they have both been killed, fill the Chalice with bloody spring water. Walk up to one of their bodies and take a sample of their blood. Proceed through the tunnel and exit the cave system back into the skooma den. Return to Garan Marethi and tell him what happened. An alternate method is to consume the Redwater Skooma while in the den. After its effects, the Dragonborn will wake up locked up inside a cell within the dungeon, overhearing a conversation between the Dealer and a vampire before the Dealer returns to the den, leaving the vampire to guard the Dragonborn. In this same cell, there is a Spell Tome - Telekinesis. From here, the gate can be unlocked and the spring reached as normal. Journal Trivia *Despite the fact that Garan Marethi tells the Dragonborn that they have a choice whether to deal with them or force their way through, there is no real choice and it is possible only to force your way through. *Coming here at early levels will allow the player to get the Telekinesis spell very early on. *Upon returning to the original skooma den, all the members will be dead, and the attendant, doorman, and lookouts will now be named "Vampire's Thrall." *Later visits upon the area respawning results in the Dealer no longer being there and the Attendant gone, replaced by a leveled female vampire, with only one lookout and the doorman being hostile immediately as thralls. de:Der Blutsteinkelch es:El cáliz del heliotropo ru:Чаша из гелиотропа (квест) ja:The Bloodstone Chalice Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests